The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and more particularly relates to a vehicle seat adapted to be used in a motor vehicle such as motor car.
It is known that motor vehicles, such as motor cars, may be involved in accidents which involve the vehicle rolling over. Such accidents are known as roll-over accidents.
The parameters of a roll-over accident are typically very different from the parameters of an accident involving a front, rear or side impact. The course of the accident is much slower. The front, rear or side impact usually occurs very swiftly, and the entire accident is completed within a very brief period of time. In a roll-over accident it takes a much longer period of time for the vehicle to actually roll over. During the course of a roll-over accident the roof of the vehicle may be depressed.
It has been proposed previously to use a roll-over sensor, which may be adapted to measure the orientation of the vehicle or the angular speed of the vehicle to activate a mechanism which moves a roll bar into a protecting position, or to activate pre-tensioners (which pre-tension safety belts) or air bags, when a roll-over accident occurs.
A roll bar is intended to prevent the roof from being depressed.